


Make it

by Rymwho



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Making Love, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Alice va a regresar pronto a casa y Nicole le propone a Waverly hacer un bebe antes de que llegue la hija de Wynonna . smut sucede en pocas palabras.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Make it

Waverly caminó por los pasillos con absoluta tranquilidad repitiéndose a si misma la lista de ingredientes que olvidó en su casa -se hizo una nota de no hacerlo para la próxima-. Caminó entre los pasillos vació buscando los ingredientes que necesitaría para la cena del día siguiente. Sería un día especial.

Alice finalmente iba a regresar a casa.

Después de lo sucedido en el último año -donde tuvo que ser rescatada de la puerta del Edén- finalmente Wynonna encontró al ultimo renacido que se trataba de un viejo hombre que se entregó sin pelear ya que consideraba que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir negando su destino.

Waverly agarró unas cuantas latas de champiñones con algo de inseguridad ya que no sabía los gustos de su sobrina así que debía tener cuidado con lo que escogía. Un par de brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura siendo atraída a un cuerpo más grande y reconfortante, una respiración cálida estaba sobre su oído. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

—Hagamos un bebé…

Waverly no pudo dejar escapar una suave risa ante la idea de su novia.

—Sheriff Haught —Dijo su nombre— ¿Me estás haciendo una proposición?

—¿Por qué no? La maldición ya terminó y tenemos mucho tiempo libre ahora que no tenemos demonios persiguiéndonos… —puso su barbilla encima de la cabeza de su novia—… podríamos hacer ahora un bebé, claro, si lo deseas. No te puedo obligar a nada que no quieras.

Waverly se sonrojó ligeramente y sintió como su corazón se hincho ante las palabras de su prometida.

—Mañana regresa Alice… pero, si, si quiero tener un hijo contigo Nicole Rayleigh Haught.

—Tenemos tiempo suficiente Waverly Earp —Dijo la pelirroja.

Ambas han discutido la idea de tener hijos desde hace un par de semanas. Waverly, siendo una investigadora nata que es, revisó en libros y páginas sobre los cuidados de un embarazo en caso de que se dé. Formar una familia es lo que más desean y consideran que es el tiempo correcto para hacerlo cuando ya no hay demonios escondidos -aunque aún haya otros entes sobrenaturales rondando por ahí-.

Nicole miró el pasillo en el que estaban, totalmente solo. No escuchó ningún ruido cerca y observó de reojo la cámara que apuntaba a otro lado sin oportunidad de que las atrapen —Cariño, vamos a hacer un bebé.

Esa idea le dio escalofríos a Waverly que no pudo negar.

Waverly soltó un chillido agudo y repentino que fue silenciado por la suave mano de su novia que cubrió su boca mientras que otra mano traviesa subieron lentamente la falda que tenía puesta hasta los muslos dando una vista a sus bragas. Sus bragas rápidamente bajaron exponiendo su coño húmedo. Sus oídos ardieron cuando escuchó la bragueta de unos pantalones bajar.

—Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo.

Waverly iba a objetar, pero soltó un gemido estruendoso cuando su centro húmedo fue penetrado por el miembro de la pelirroja. La joven Earp sentía como el miembro viril de su prometida se abría paso adentro hasta llegar al fondo donde soltó otro leve gemido.

Nicole esperó un momento a que su novia se acostumbrará a la repentina intromisión y cuando recibió el consentimiento de Waverly, empezó a embestir con rapidez el coño de su novia soltando gemidos en su oído. Tienen que darse prisa si no querían ser atrapadas en pleno acto dentro de un supermercado donde cualquiera podía atraparlas.

La idea le hizo cosquillas y aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas haciendo que Waverly se sujetara mas fuerte del borde de las estanterías mientras que sus gemidos fueron acallados por la mano de la pelirroja.

—¿Sientes eso cariño? —pregunta ante el sonido de bofetadas de piel contra piel— Somos nosotras teniendo sexo mientras estamos en un pasillo en el supermercado —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Waverly soltó otro gemido y cerró los ojos dejando que las palabras de su prometida le llegaran. Se sentía excitada al pensar que cualquiera podría atraparla mientras que Nicole la follaba deliciosamente.

—Joder mi amor —susurró la pelirroja— Tu coño traga mi pene con desesperación ¿te gusta esa idea no? Te gusta la idea de que te observen siendo follada ¿no? —Con su mano libre viaja al centro húmedo de la morena donde acarició su clítoris— Estás tan mojada con la idea ¿te imaginas? Ser preñada ante la vista de todos ¿Qué te parece?

Waverly soltó otro chillido potente al llegar al orgasmo que fue amortiguado por la mano de Nicole. Su centro hirviente dejo escapar los fluidos. Nicole dio una embestida final terminando con las cuerdas de semen disparando directamente al útero de su novia.

Recuperaron la compostura y Nicole salió de su novia subiéndose la bragueta del pantalón y ayudó a su novia a enderezar su novia.

Ambas fueron a las cajas registradoras donde solo recibieron una mirada aburrida del cajero. Waverly con su nerviosismo se fue rápidamente a la camioneta donde ese subió al copiloto mientras que Nicole manejó.

* * *

Después salir del supermercado se dirigieron al rancho de los Earp. Waverly miraba de reojo a la pelirroja que no dejaba de ver la carretera. La joven morena quería más y la idea de quedar embarazada por parte de su novia comenzaba a dominar cada célula de su cuerpo. Se imaginó por un momento un pequeño niño con el cabello rojo corriendo entre las hojas caídas de los árboles cuando fuera otoño.

—Winter.

Dijo repentinamente Nicole llamando la atención de la joven morena.

—¿Qué?

—¿Si es niña? Winter es un buen nombre.

—Oh. —No esperaba discutir nombre tan pronto. Su corazón se llenó de felicidad.

—¿No te gusta, cariño? —Pregunta mirándola brevemente antes de regresar su atención a la carretera.

—No es eso —Sonríe— Solamente que no es obligatorio seguir la tradición de los nombres que empiecen con ‘W’.

—No me molestaría si nuestros hijos siguieran la tradición de los Earp —murmura— pero si tienes otro nombre en la mente me encantaría escucharlos.

Waverly pensó en un momento. Es muy pronto para pensar en nombres para un bebé cuando no estaba embarazada aún -aunque ya no tardaba para hacerlo- había muchos nombres que le gustaban.

—Si es niña… —comenzó— creo que Ava sería un buen nombre.

—buen nombre —dice— ¿y si es niño?

—Kai ¿Cuál sería el tuyo?

Nicole no ha pensado muchos nombres para niño hasta la fecha, aunque hubo uno que le llamaba la atención —Ethan…

Waverly sonríe —Tendremos mucho tiempo para discutir los nombres.

* * *

—N-Nicole —Soltó un suave gemido. Siente como Nicole le sonríe. —J-Joder —Apretó fuertemente el cabello rojo que estaba entre sus piernas mientras que una lengua no paraba de chupar esa zona tan sensible y necesitada.

Solamente eran ellas dos en el rancho. Su hermana Wynonna fue a la casa de Gus por Alice y regresaría hasta mañana con su sobrina en sus brazos.

Nicole miraba la expresión placentera en el rostro de la joven Earp y siguió lamiendo con su lengua rodeando brevemente la capucha rosada y sensible.

—¡NICOLE! —Gritó al llegar al orgasmo. El segundo orgasmo del día y fue dado en menos de una hora lo cual fue sorprendente.

—Baby~ —ronroneó Nicole subiendo de nuevo y besó a Waverly en los labios compartiendo una degustación del preciado líquido. Waverly gimió suavemente al sentir el sabor.

—Te amo —susurra Waverly abrazando a Nicole.

—Yo también cariño.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la mutua compañía, Nicole podía escuchar la suave inhalación y exhalación que emanaba la joven morena. La pelirroja provenía de una familia disfuncional, sus padres, se querían, pero a ella… no tanto. Algo indeseada sería lo correcto, aunque los adultos lo negaran.

Quería muchos a sus tíos y prefería estar con ellos que con sus padres ya que cuando tenía problemas recurría en ellos y ellos la protegían. Lloró por meses cuando sus tíos murieron en el bosque.

—Amarillo —Dijo la morena repentinamente haciendo que Nicole la viera con una expresión curiosa—. El cuarto del bebé tendría que ser amarillo. No queremos que nuestro bebe cayera en lo establecido en la sociedad... ya sabes, azul si es niño y rosa si es niña. Aparte, el amarillo podría ayudarlo a tranquilizarse.

—No, no queremos… —sonríe suavemente— Amarillo será.

* * *

Después de una rica cena, ambas mujeres prosiguieron con su tarea de hacer un bebe en la cama de Waverly:

Nicole depositó besos en la clavícula desnuda de su novia. Ambos cuerpos desnudos aún estaban en la cama de Waverly. Nicole estaba encima de su novia moviendo ligeramente sus caderas con su polla enterrada en lo más profundo de la morena. La pelirroja dio una estocada profunda haciendo que la Earp menor soltara un jadeo por el poder demostrado.

—N-Nicole —Dijo.

Waverly si aferró al cuerpo de la mujer más grande con sus brazos arañando su espalda y sus piernas rodeando su cintura.

Nicole no respondió, en cambio, dio otra estocada haciendo que Waverly gritara nuevamente por el placer generado en esos movimientos particulares. Waverly mantenía su boca ligeramente abierta emitiendo un sonido desigual cada vez que la pelirroja daba una estocada con su centro ardiendo por la necesidad de ser golpeado constantemente.

La mujer sheriff volvió a embestir con fuerza llegando hasta el fondo y decidió no jugar con su novia que tenía los ojos vidriosos llenos de deseo. Siguió embistiendo, sacando jadeos y agradeció que Wynonna estuviera aún a fuera, no se imaginaba la expresión de la heredera al ver como su pequeña hermana gritaba obscenidades mientras era follada por su polla.

—P-papi —murmuró como pudo Waverly.

Nicole sonrió divertida y paró un momento los movimientos de sus caderas ganándose un gemido de desaprobación. El juego no era nada nuevo para ellas, pero a veces cuando no estaban jugando, Waverly no podía evitar jadear unas cuantas palabras mezclándose con el momento. La pelirroja aspiró la garganta sudorosa de su pareja y murmuró —Repite eso.

—P-papi.

—Una chica mala sin duda.

Entonces Nicole comenzó de nuevo con los movimientos embistiendo rápidamente y con fuerza haciendo que Waverly no parara de suplicar por más. Las paredes inferiores de la morena se amoldaban perfectamente alrededor del miembro que no dejaba de estrellarse contra el cuello uterino.

Ambas estaban cerca de llegar al preciado orgasmo.

—¡Te voy a dar un bebé!

Waverly sujetaba y arañaba con fuerza la espalda pálida y grande dejándole marcas rojizas mientras que el respaldo de la cama se estrellaba constantemente contra la pared por la fuerza en que estaban haciendo el amor.

—¡Me llenas tan bien! ¡Críame y dame a tu bebé!

Nicole sonríe ante eso dejando que el sudor se deslizara por su cara a su cuello cayendo a los pechos que rebotan de la morena. Waverly finalmente llegó al orgasmo soltando un grito profundo corriéndose alrededor del miembro de la pelirroja. La sheriff dio unos cuantas embestidas más y finalmente llegó al orgasmo llenando el útero de su pareja con una gran cantidad de esencia que comenzó a desbordarse y cayó en las sabanas.

Salió de una Waverly extasiada y besó a la morena para luego ponerse a su lado cayendo rendida viendo el techo. Ambas permanecieron en silencio hasta que Nicole se le ocurrió algo:

—Cuatro.

—¿Cuatro?

—Debemos comprar una casa con cuatro habitaciones. No me molesta vivir en Homestead pero tendremos menos espacio cuando Alice finalmente regrese.

—Tiene sentido… —no lo había visto de esta forma— pero ¿para qué quieres cuatro habitaciones?

—Cariño, al ritmo que vamos es obvio que tendremos más de un bebe.

—Eso es discutible.

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en Twitter @Rymwho


End file.
